1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technical field of displays, and more particularly, to a panel module and the power saving method used thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a graph of a current-voltage curve of a thin film transistor (TFT) at on/off states. As shown in FIG. 1, because the TFT itself is not a perfect switch, the leakage is present in the TFT at the off state, so as to cause the TFT to have the gradually reduced drain current. Accordingly, the TFT is active again after it is turned off for a period of time, to thereby refresh the charge stored in the TFT.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a panel module 2 of a typical liquid crystal display (LCD). As shown in FIG. 2, the panel module 2 includes a display panel 21, a plurality of source drivers 221 to 224, and a plurality of gate drivers 231 to 233. Current TFT refreshing technologies essentially use the gate drivers 231 to 233 to output the gate control signals to thereby control the TFTs of the display panel 21 on while the source drivers 221 to 224 perform a charge and discharge operation on the TFTs for refreshing the stored charges. However, such a way refreshes all TFTs of the pixel units of the display panel 21 without considering that a frame displayed by the panel module 2 is dynamic or still. In addition, in order to prevent a user from feeling the flickering owing to on/off actions of the TFTs of the display panel 21, the TFTs of the display panel 21 are generally refreshed more than 60 times per second, which considerably wastes the system power in a dynamic or static frame.